Protect hides
by Lily2002
Summary: Tyrese is feeling lonely after transferring to Bluford high, the worst school to ever go. Can he survive all of the madness? Will he comment suicide?
1. Chapter 1

" _Drakes last fire just might be my broken heart"_

_Now that i finally opened up from the dark_

_The tiny flame remembered the love inside of me_

_And sucked all of the honey, just like the bee. _

Tyrese began to write hose words in his notebook. He loved to write poems and they were based on a true story. A salty bit of tear sizzled down his face and dripped onto the whiteness of his notebook. The blue and red on the paper were faded and stained. He felt a great deal of pain in his heart. His mother had died because his step-dad Drake who killed his mom. He tried not to think about it. His dad wasn't there to take care of Tyrese because he left them when he was just 2 weeks old. Tyrese was a foster child, who did attend school under a special program.

Tyrese attended Bluford High. The school were a boy named Darrell Mercer almost got shot. The place where a 14 year old girl was being pimped. Also the same place were a little 8 year old boy got shot. It was definitely a terrible environment for him. But he really had no choice because that was the only school that accepted him for who he was. It was really just the only school that excepted these special programs that the government are running.

Tyrese was sitting in his chair in his his room writing down his thoughts in his personal notebook. He never lets anyone see that notebook of his. If anyone touched it he would go absolutely psycho. He hid it under his mattress. Deep in his mattress. Nobody went under his mattress, so he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

" Now Sa-down" said Drake. Tyrese sat down beside Drake and began to think about his mother. He fought back strong tears that felt like silver bullets through the chest. He tried not to make eye contact. " Sorry about your mother!" Drake hollered out making Tyrese's feelings even more hurt.

Drake slowly got up, eyeing Tyrese carefully. Tyrese just looked away from the big muscular man. He began to shiver his bones. After Drake left the room, Tyrese quickly ran outside to write in his notebook. The outside weather was windy, with a little sun.

"_ Why did you god,_

_Reunite with Drake,_

_Perhaps you did it on purpose,_

_Or maybe a mistake"_

Tyrese put down his notebook and began to weep. He thought about running away, but he didn't know how. He couldn't sleep in the same house with the man that killed his mother. It is impossible. Tyrese began to feel even more alone and frighten. He thought that he was going to be assassinated like his mother. Then, a small boy walked out of the house. He came towards Tyrese and introduced himself as Darius. Darius Gibson to be exact. He informed Tyrese that Drake would be very mad if he was late for dinner, so Tyrese went inside the house, trembling with every step.

" Sa-down!" Tyrese recognized the voice and quickly sat down beside Darius. "So, how have you been boy?" Asked Drake, who obviously didn't care at all. "I-I-I been doing f-f-f fine." Stuttered Tyrese. " Oh so you two know each other?" asked .

" In fact, yes we do ... Me and his mother had a DEADLY connection, but all of that has PASSED AWAY." Tyrese cried and cried after hearing those words. Everyone knew what Drake was doing except and Darius. Drake began to eat hard. The sharp thin edge on the fork he held was banging against the white flower printed plate like a maniac. "Bang", "Bang" that was all you can hear in the dining room.

" You okay Tyrese?" asked which she sounded like she was scared for him. Drake gave Tyrese a threatening expression and Tyrese simply replies " I'm fine"  
Tyrese wanted to scream so bad. He wanted to commit suicide and kill himself. But, he knew he just couldn't. He just couldn't.

" Are you going to eat, son?" retorted Drake. "Y-Yes Sir!" screamed Tyrese in a cracked voice. "Well eat then."

Tyrese literally stuffed his mouth with cabbage and steak. He took a small sip of cherry cola. But, Darius was actually lucky. He would only have to stay in this horrible house hold only for about a week. " Drake!, stop yelling at this poor boy!" said . Drake slowly looked up, took one more bite out of his steak, then reached back and slapped her so hard. Her eye was swollen. Tyrese just glanced at , then at Tyrese, then got up from the table.

Luckily, Drake didn't say a word to him as Tyrese got up from the table. Tyrese went to his so called "room" and laid down. He then got up to go to the bathroom. Not to pee or poop, but to cry and loom at himself. He smiled a gritty smile. His teeth were nearly gone. He blinked. His eyes could barely open. He breathed. His nose barely opened. Finally, he pulled off his shirt. His shoulders were bruised. His arms were bruised. Just his luck because he had only had 2 shirts. 2 short sleeve shirts. He couldn't go to school like that.

"Wake up punk!" Drake had yelled from the kitchen. Tyrese quickly dressed and rushed out the ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't even eat. He took the short cut through the neighbors yard, at least he thought that it was a short cut. The path he took ended up being a house of a grumpy old man. The old man came rushing out of his house and started to blow shots. Tyrese took off to running. There was gun shots blasting in the mist of the damp air. Tyrese didn't. Have. Anywhere to run but he was running for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

\" ahh" screamed Tyrese. The old man shot him in the leg. The bullet slid past his meat, but managed to go through his leg. He fell to the ground quickly with a bloody stain on his denim pants. He he had tears streaming down his face that tasted like salt. He spat out a tear and laid down. He was hurt, but he had to get to school. He clenched his hand to a nearby gate and struggled himself up. He limped on the ground, leaving a trail of a red path marking his every footstep. He continued to cry even though no-one could hear him. He wanted his mother so bad. He wished that his mother was hugging him and telling him that everything would be alright. He didn't go straight to Bluford high. He was to embarrassed. instead, he went through a dark alley. He figured that he would stay there until school was out. He would just walk home and say that his first day was great. He was going to tell his so called "mother" that he fell down and something stabbed through his leg. He let hours go by. When he thought that it was about time to go, he got up and walked home. Not necessarily walked, but i guess you can say limped. He made it home 15 minutes early, but at least he wasn't that early. Tyrese was lucky because when he got home, Drake was at work for 9 more hours. Mrs. Gibson was home though. As planned, she asked Tyrese what was wrong with his leg. He just said that he fell and it was a cut. She didn't take that for an answer. She rolled up Tyrese's bloody pants leg and looked. She gasped and gasped because she never saw him hurt like that.

" What happened to you and i don't want another lie!" said Mrs. Gibson. Tyrese began to shutter and cry at the thought of the scene. Mrs, Gibson hopped out of the chair and grabbed her car keys. She dragged Tyrese out of his chair and they went to the hospital. They climbed out of the car and walked or in Tyrese's case, limped to the door. The hospital was a little cold. it felt good though it could make him sick. He sat down on a chair waiting even though his leg was hurting. It stopped bleeding a little. The doctor came in a while later and he stepped inside of the doctor's office. He was relieved that he could finally get up and remove the sharping sting of the gun shot. He went to the office and sat down again. "So what seems to be the problem today?" asked the doctor. " My foster child says he went to school and fell down, but I don't believe that for a second. I don't know what is wrong with him, but he won't tell me." explained . "unhuh" mumbled the doctor. " Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Dr. Lockett." said Dr. Lockett out of the blue. Tyrese just sat down huffing and puffing. " I think that you don't need to be at the Clinic part of the hospital. Make a u-turn and walk down the hall to the emergency room." Informed . "Can we have a wheel chair, because my so can't feel his leg. Asked . " Only for emergencies. He just got shot in his thigh. We have alot more worst complaints than a gun shot to the thigh." Said Dr. Lockett bitterly. " Oh OK When was the last time you got shot in the thigh ,huh? Have you ever? Do you know what it feels like to be a 15 year old boy going through these type of situations? Know what? We are leaving and going to the hospital in Glendale. They would give us a wheel chair. Come on, sweetie. Lets go." Retorted . The only thing did was look up from his clip-board and laugh. " He-He Nothing." shouted . Tyrese stood up and relieved the pain that shot through his leg. He limped through the door while holding on to his foster mother. He wanted to be with her forever. For some reason. she felt comforting to him. She carried him all the way to the emergency room with Tyrese. They slowly walked in, breathing in the air that smelled like grape medicine and oil. It was a weird and smelly combination. walked up to the office lady. " Hello, I was wondering if my Son could get a room in for the doctor right now? See. he got something in his leg and it is really deep and wide hole. I think that he has got shot, but he says something different. Explained . " Lady, all you had to say was my son has injured his leg. I didn't ask for your life story!" Said the clerk lady. just looked at the lady and mumbled " Humph."


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Gibson stomped through the door to get to the car. She must have forgot that Tyrese had a sore leg because she literally dragged him. They popped into the car and drove to Glendale to the hospital. It took 2 hours, but it was worth it. They had finally arrived into Glendale. " Mom, i don't feel like getting out the ... "

That was the only thing Tyrese could fit out his mouth. His eyes were twinkling in the car and a solid tear fell down 's face as she stared at her foster son. She ran into the hospital, not noticing that she dropped her keys. But, she didn't care she kept on running. " Aye lady! You can't come in unless you sign in first!" screamed the secretary. She stopped. " My son is nearly dead woman! Do you understand? He is passed out in my car and we drove 2 hours to get here! I don't give 2 cents about your rules and regulations because my son always come first!" Yelled . The secretary was left looking cold as ice. She was speechless. glanced back one more time, but then she continued running. She finally stopped at the end of a hallway. She fell to the ground, but she wasn't looking for help. She was just running. She left her son in that car, finally realizing that he is dead. She didn't want no funeral. She wanted to die to. She left the hospital. She didn't walk or run. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to the door.

" Get off the floor!" yelled one person. " Aye lady, this isn't a baby race!" yelled another. She ignored them. She made it to the door. She reached out to the car. went in to the car, picked up her keys, and prayed the following words : "Please lord forgive me for what i am about to do. For you have taken my son's life and i will take mines. That just shows how much i wanna be with this young boy. I will see you in heaven. Save a spot for me. Amen."

She took out a sheet of paper and wrote a note to the person who finds it. She tossed it on the floor below her feet and that was it.

She drove off. She made one turn and that was it. She kept straight. She shut her eyes and let go of the wheel. All you could here was the sudden shout of mom no! Tyrese had spoken. "Ahh Tyrese i love you!" was the last words the 2 shared with each other. They did a front flip off the road. Tyrese died and Mrs. Gibson had a crack in her neck and died on impact. It took 24 hours for the cops to investigate the scene. There was not much that they could do, so they ended it.

They had no funeral to remember them by. They was already buried under a pit of mud when they crashed. I guess you could call it burial with no funeral. The investigators didn't contact the families. It was justb private. They didn't want the family to be hurt. The investigators decided to search the car for any solid evidence. They first dug up the car and cleared it. They climbed in and looked behind the backseat. They found nonthing but a place mat and crumbs. They then looked at the drivers seat. They found a sheet of paper with words attached to it. They grabbed a plastic bag and dropped the note inside. They didn't want to read it until they had it at the investigators office. One of the police officers began to whisper " A better place, a better time." No-one else knew what he meant, but meanwhile he was shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Mean while ...

" Where in the world is she?" yelled Drake. " When i get my hands on her, I don't know what I will do!" he screamed louder. Drake was mad, but he didn't care where Tyrese was. He wanted to hit his wife until she started bleeding. That is how mad he was at his life and the world. Drake tried to calm himself down. He sat down and started punching the couch. " Do you see what it feels like couch?" he asked as if the couch could actually hear him. " Fell my pain! Feel it!" he was burning up, with his face turning the darkest color of red, almost like blood in the dark.

He switched on the tv. He flipped through so many channels, until he finally came toa song that he like. It was Whitney Houston. The song was I Will Always Love you. He started to sing along, except he changed the lyrics. " And I-i-i-i-i e-I will always hate you" he sang witha devilish smirk on his face. He forgot about the situation of not knowing where his wife was for a split second, but then he remebered and began to sing that tune he had been singing before.

He fell asleep on the couch at 5:00 o'clock. Quite early for him, but he had to do something in his meantime. He hada knock on the door. It took him about 3 minutes to answer the dor, but he did answer it. " May I ask who are you?" asked Drake who obviusly didn't care. "Well, I am investigator Jones." explained Jones.

"I didn't do anything yelled Drake. The investigator looked confused. " Sir, I have some bad news. Your wife has died earlier today. She was in a car wreck." said Jones. " No way! Don't lie to me! W-why?" , Drake grasped Jones shirt and clutched it so tight. " Don't lie to me man!" pleaded Drake.

Jones pushed Drake's hands off of him and said "I am telling the truth. I know it hurts, but she will not be having a funeral. She is already buried in a mud pit. I came by to drop off some evidence to you. Here, read the note. Drake snatched the note out of the bag and began to read.

" Whoever finds this note, i want to tell you that i killed myself. I don't want a funeral. I want to be in the ditch where i crashed. Don't hate me Drake" he stopped reading the note. He balled it up, spat on it, and threw it at Jones shoes. He shut the door in Jones face and laid back down. You would never guess that Drake would actually shed some solid tears for his wife. Never.

He went back to sleep with a tears still dripping down his face.

He woke up late in the afternoon that day. He did something that evening that you would never think he would do. He went to his room, got on his knees, and prayed. " Am i being punished? Am i not too worthy? Are you still mad at me for killing that boy's mother? That was years passed, and i am a changed man!" After those words, Drake was speechless. No amen or nonthing. That was the first time he had prayed in years.

He got into his car and began to drive. He discovered that he needed some milk for his cereal. He drove to the nearest Super-Value in his neighborhood. It was 1 mile away! He drove there and got out of the car. He came into the store with a nasty attitude. He swung the door open and slammed it shut. He walked to the Dairy Products section and opened the glass slide door. He slid it back so hard. He stomped to the counter and threw the milk across the counter.

" Aye, are you going to pick that up?" asked the clerk. " Are you going to scan my milk?" retorted Drake. The clerk scanned the milk and then dropped it into the plastic bag. She purposely dropped the bag on the ground. " Oops!" She said in a mocking way. Drake looked up at her once and then balled up his fist and punched her in the mouth. She began to spit. Parts of teeth came out and blood came out too. " She could barely talk. He threw the money at her and left. " Um-ha naans ohhn pay!" was all she could say. No-one understood a word that came out of her mouth.

He stomped out the door with his head up high. He got into the car and slammed the door shut. He walked out of the car and popped the cap off of the milk. He snatched the cereal down from the cabinet. Finally, he poured the milk, not realizing that he had over flowed. " Stupid milk! Why did you over flow?" yelled Drake. You could tell that he was mad. He wanted to bite the heads off of live chickens for crying out loud!


End file.
